No Such Thing As a Happy Ending 4
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: 4th installment and that is all you need to know smiles showing his wolf teeth rated T for now ALSO READ AND REVIEW OR CHAPTER TWO ALEC WILL FIND YOU AND HE WON'T BE HAPPY
1. Leaving the team and guess who's back

Alec had hid himself in the engine room he found a dark corner and stayed completely still. Krystal burst in looking around her eyes using her natural night vision but she still could not see him. She immediately left but Alec kept his mental barriers up and walked around the engine room and saw that the two of the G-diffusers were looking horrid and most of the fuel cells were running low I decided to see what I could do so I took a wrench and called Rob through the headset to come into the engine room to help out.

"So what's up?" Rob asked

"Well the G-diffusers are almost out of power and the fuel cells are low so I think we should fix up the energy cells with a little of our armors energy and put some Aparoid energy into the G-diffusers

Or you can let me handle my job

Said ghost walking in with her armor on

Ghost said Rob hugging her

Rob how long has it been

Too long my partner.

Then they both took out knifes

And clanged them together then they released and laughed

Always thinking a like right she nodded

Well besides catching up I think I have a better way in solving these problems

What I asked so I don't forget

Well your suits have the Aparoid virus so they fix themselves right

Yes but-

Let me finish she hissed

I was about to growl but held my tongue

Well the G-diffusers in your suits can power this thing a lot better than these and the fuel cells well if we install the G-diffusers then they will never run out of power.

And the G-diffusers in our suits would be replaced by the Aparoid virus

Correct

Hmm that is the smartest and quickest deduction to answer I have ever seen

Well he was always quicker with the answers

Well that was always the case anyway I need to get to Corneria but Krystal will probably catch me what should I do Rob

Well you are great with plans

Got it thanks rob

Then Alec did a dragon ball disappear

He wasn't seen by anything he got to the hanger and hopped into his Shadow 3 made by him it is the fastest thing and it creates a sonic boom in space. Alec did his pass code and he shot out of the hangar and flew down to Corneria but he did not to be followed by two other ships that were shadows. Alec was called to land and the two other ships were assumed to be with him but Alec sat back and waited for the guys to get out of the shadows when they didn't he used his mind to reach out but they both had mental blocks up

Hmm that is interesting they are obviously waiting for me so they can kill the men and blame it on me then Alec radioed peppy on a secure channel that he found

Peppy Alec what are you doing here

Don't mind that the two shadows aren't with me so get everyone far away from this area as possible

Got it he press a button then all the engineers and all the others dropped what they were doing and walked inside the hangar

Then Alec stepped out of his ship the other two did the same.

Who are you and why are you here is that any way to talk to your team they took off their helmets and it was Jack and Mary how the hell did you guys find me well we followed your suits signal until it stopped working then we tried to get your back up but we finally had to use your ship so we could find you. Now why don't we go see Peppy I think you called him god I hate your curiousness and your mechanical expertise well he wasn't the only one Mary ran up but he saw every move coming then she tried to confuse him but he caught both of her arms sorry not this time she pouted.

Then they hugged now let's go see one sec he called up peppy and told him friends of mine came from earth to see me give them the Corneria welcome when they went in his two friends were tazered

"Ahh!" they both yelled

As usual they both woke up with what the hell looks on their faces and saw me

Alec what the hell? Jack yelled

"Jack I had to do it destroys many things that are valuable to our enemy" I said

"Oh like the chips that were implanted in our heads that makes us go evil" they both asked

"No I surgically removed them and no it went off without a hitch also you need this" I said

Alec then took out two vials of blue liquid and added them to the armor their armor grew to what they were better at. Jacks suit became thinner but it could shock others and made him an expert in technologies also it could with stand plasma blasts but it was weak against regular bullets 50 caliber and higher. Mary's suit was turned to a hard but light armor it could withstand even the hardest punch from a Grave op operative but was weak against rifles and plasma rounds but it is great against energy bolts cool I love my armor and while you were out I had a ship made for us it was smaller than the great fox but had more fire power also it was called the Raven in bright red letters and behind it was a picture of a wolf, lion, tiger, dog, and a lynx all the ships are loaded on it had dreadnought class size and armor but Alec up graded it all with certain things like the G-diffusers and the armor the lasers could be better but jack was taking care of that alright

"Guys ready for takeoff" I asked

They both buckled in and he did the same and launched the ship it flew like a bullet and it reached the great fox II's air space in seconds

"This is Isaac Fang of Star Fox what is your business and who are you"

"Je ne parle pas anglais" I replied in French

"What?"

I laughed and said "Fox I am messing with you and I would like my friend Joe and Rob to be on my team"

"But you already have a team."

"Krystal trying to kill me pushed me off the edge so I quit and made my own team and my own ship" just then Rob and Joe flew out and landed on my ship

"Thanks" I said and was about to fly away

Then another ship flew and landed on my ship I ran to the back with my knives out. I waited then the canopy opened and marc came out.

"Well I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome" he said

I punched him in the face and knocked him out.

"And you weren't expecting that either." I said growling

**This is the 4 installment of this series now I know you are going to ask don't worry War Pony, and Poke Sien will be updated all other stories are on hold because of writers block so that is it I will accept OC requests just say Name Age Weapons Human or Hybrid and I will do the rest from their just give me some Bio so I can make sure I get what they look like**


	2. Death Destruction and No Love

**Song suggestion to make people think about things Puddle of Mudd psycho also look up Rachel's challenge and watch it on YouTube it actually made the Lone Wolf in me cry**

"Marc you scare me then come back with a cocky attitude I hope when you die you go to the hell that bore you a home." "What the fuck is wrong with you"

"I was pissed so I flew to a random planet and got stuck their"

"Fichina"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw a ship crashed and decided to not check it out"

"Why not"

"Cause why the hell do I want to go to Fichina besides last time anyone went their they almost died"

"Incoming message"

"Play it on front screen"

"We need help are base is being attacked"

"By who"

"I don't know"

Roar!

"Crap!"

"Let's go sort those sorry bastards out"

"They all got their armor on Marc stay in the ship and man the weapons"

"Why should I"

"Do I have to remind you of your last mission?"

"You are a douche you know that right"

"Oh yeah Abby prep the ships for launch"

"Already done Captain Alec"

He put on his helmet and jumped into his ship "Mary would you stay here too"

"Why because Marc will probably do something stupid"

"Okay"

Alec hit the thrusters and turned the cloaking on and shot towards the planet with everyone on his tail

"Alright get ready we don't know what were up against alright." "Necro, Jack take out your energy blades Jack you have two machetes." "Rob your sword is like your favorite sport it is a Rapier with a cutlass grip." As soon as they landed they saw destruction "Oh god come on"

They run in and look around to see there is no power on

"Oh great the power is not on"

"Help me!"

They heard it come down a hall to the left

"Jack you know what to do"

He took out his energy machetes and proceeded down the hall

Me and Rob ran down a different way using the H.U.D. in the helmets we found the armory and took some of the heavier weapons (grenade launchers, miniguns, and of course a rocket lancer I went to the back and turned on thermal and saw a room behind this one hmm Alec then switched it to x-ray vision and found a locking mechanism I then punched through the wall and ripped the secret door off its hinges and what he found was the most glorious thing a room full of regular weapons from world war 1 to now 'I wonder if these work' Alec thought

Sitting in the corner against a wall was the PTRS-41 soviet built gas powered rifle and he picked it up and the ammo for it he also found a couple of other interesting things but did not take them

"Rob what did you grab?" he showed Alec two m16's and a 44. Wolfe. Revolver

Oh yeah Alec checked the ammo and grabbed a carbine and some magazines and told rob when using this shoot for the head then Alec picked up a throwing knife and whipped it at a person in the doorway who caught it

"Jack good eye"

"Alright here is the thing the things are not human and every time they kill they take over the body whether through a wound or a gunshot they infect it and it will kill if given the chance and it will not show mercy"

"Did you see anyone alive?"

"Yes but I couldn't save her"

"Damn"

"I contacted the raven"

"Mary and Marc come in" I said frantically

"What's up?" asked Mary

"We got a big problem something is killing and infected the people on this base we need to find out if our AI knows anything also we are calling in the Star Fox for help"

"Why?"

"Cause our ship doesn't have room for survivors Alec over and out"

He cocked his rifle and gave Jack a PPSh-41 and round drum clips lets go Alec said hefting a minigun up and saying "I am heavy weapons guy and this is my weapon"

Rob pulled out a Vickers machine gun

And Jack well he found a 50 cal. Machine gun with 15 boxes of ammunition for it he connected a box to it and attached the others on straps on his back and said

"Now this is a weapon"

And they looked like the most badass crew the armor was humming with the anticipation of battle Alec decided fire when necessary so he put the gun away and used the blades attached to his suit and ran around and turned corners he wasn't seeing anything hmm he switched his vision to night vision then thermal

"Guys do you see anything"

"Nothing Jack pass me a flare"  
"here you go Alec"

He threw it down the hall but nothing showed up

"Alright I hate not being able to see"

Computer give us a way to the electrical room the Abby easily hacked the main frame and said

"I could switch it on for you"

"Well then do that please?"

Chumm the rooms lit up like a bright Sunday morning Alec was still on high alert he heard a scream and used his suit to run he got around a corner to see a girl trapped by what looked like a squid but he had no time to ponder he instantly stabbed and gutted the thing the Fennec girl hugged him and started to cry he picked her up and said

"It's alright I gotcha" and then called Mary "Are they here yet we need an evac now"

"Yes and Falco is on the scene just punch a hole in the ceiling above you" Alec jumped and went through the ceiling and Falco said

"You're lucky you have a cute girlfriend or I would kill you"

"Shut up and get this girl out of here I need to rescue others trapped by these thing see ya"

"He jumped down the hole and ran down a hallway with his friends right behind guys switch to heat if you find any heat signatures they are human"

Rob looked down and saw a bunch of heat signatures

"Alec a lot are in the panic room"

"Okay let them stay there we need to kill these things before we do anything else" Alec then said "Turn off heat vision and let's go"

*crack*

Alec the asked if anyone heard something all the sudden Alec felt horrible 'God I'm in pain' the Aproid virus in the suit was making something happen all the sudden Alec eyes had turned blue

"Raaaahh!" Alec screamed in anger and ran off he was too fast Rob and Jack couldn't keep up so they called up Mary to tell them the closest exit and they crashed through the walls and walked to their vehicles

Holy shit Alec said

While killing these monsters that kept coming at him he jumped up and skewered one threw the head and then twisted his body and smashed one of the monsters brains in the blood and brain matter was everywhere he then flipped backwards and took out the minigun and mowed down each and every one of the fuckers he was in a mode he couldn't stop from this feeling of rage and anguish and he did not know where it was coming from. His minigun finally ran out of ammo and he took his katanas out but when he switched them on they became black as his heart and he knew what was going on and he started laughing maniacally

So this is why I am with pain because I can't find love then his voice grew dark I guess loneliness is the only thing I can bring and it will be this way I said as my suit started to change from the black it was to a deep blood red the knives receded back into the suit and my Grave knives changed they became serrated on the bottom and a clean double edge on the top and the grip had changed to it had spikes on it and a small blade on the bottom but the biggest was the knives on my armor the ones near my hands now can come out on a chain and become a deadly whirl wind. As I said this a beast came at me and I stabbed it.

I then took out my grave knives and said

"You all will know my pain and you will see the pleasure you bring me when you die" *manically laughing like Sasuke in one of the episodes with the episodes where he goes crazy with the orochimaru mark taking over his face* (have no clue which one you pick).

And he ran down a hall scraping his knives across and sending sparks everywhere then he saw a door and kicked it open and he turned on night vision cause there was no electrical wires or lights on the ceiling but he did find stairs and jumped down them and saw a door kicking this one opens and running down the corridor and stopping at the end where he saw a heavy metal door with two dead guards or what was left of them outside he knocked on it and said

"Hello I am here to rescue you but we need to move quickly" and a hatch slid open near the top Alec took off his helmet so they would not get suspicious

"Ah so you're the captain of this all human team we heard about." "How do we know you're not infected?"

"Well first of all you would be dead" and as he said this he took out his sniper and shot a monster that was down the hall. "Also because I did that that"

"Hmm you make a good point but I want you to answer a trivia question"

"Okay"

"What mission did Star Fox fly into and had to fight a giant missile firing robot with a monkey in it" (star fox 64 first mission)

"Ahh they flew in to Corneria and it was the mission where Fox Mccloud had save Falco Lombardi, and Slippy Toad."

"Correct alright you can come in" the door opened Alec walked in and saw all these different animals. He instantly went inside and said

"Alright where is the commander."

A black lion raised his hand

"Alright"

"You all will have to follow my orders or you will die alright" they all saluted I did back "let's do this alright does everyone have a weapon" they all raised plasma blasters but the commander raised a SW 500

"Alright let's move" I said pulling out my Milkor MGL I said lets go and I shot a smoke grenade and ran out everyone behind him the commander bringing up the rear.

Alec stopped and pulled out the ring of the 5 smoke grenades and pulled out the high explosion ones and put them in and put it on his back with the strap and said

"Alright everyone quiet"

Alec looked around the corners and saw a lone monster he then shot his arm blade out and it skewered the poor bastard and something came on his screen saying skewered he then pulled the knife back and reloaded it and they moved Alec then called to his ship

"Guys we need the great fox on the planet now!"

"Alec!" "What the fuck" yelled Rob "we thought you were dead so we left but the great fox stayed just in case you lucky son of a bitch"

"Alright"

Alec changed the station so he could pick up the star fox transmission and said

"Great Fox come in Great fox"

"This is Isaac and who the hell are you"

Alec took off his helmet and Isaac looked surprised

"Yeah I know but this is what happens when I turn into a loveless person and I love the pain of these monsters anyway I need you to fly the ship down here"

He said "Alright it will take a bit just get them out side"

Alec said "alright over and out" he took out a PPSh-41 and a Grease Gun (WW II sub machine gun)

'Alright this may be the stupidest thing I have ever done but who gives a crap' Alec then turned on his X-RAY and punched through the steel and tore the steel supports down and collapsing everyone in the small space then he said follow me he ran and crashed through wall after wall and finally after 20 doors and 30 walls. They all were outside and Alec jumped to the back and sat guarding the LZ but the monsters never came so when the Great Fox landed Alec ran around and grabbed his ship and fired a version of the nova bomb but this creates an implosion effect on the area. Alec did this and the base was gone so Alec then flew into the Great Fox's hangar then he took off the armor revealing a muscle shirt and camo shorts both with the Cornerian army on it also on his arm was the tattoo of a wolf Krystal came down and punched him.

"Alright am I going to have to put you back in the closet again?"

She instantly stopped being mad and hugged him and said that she was sorry

"It's okay but you belong with these guys they need you more I got my own team to look after besides you are going to probably fight Fara so I don't want that." "So I need to go talk to Isaac"

**Applejack: Ahh no not a cliff hanger**

**Me: Yep and that is what happens when I get hurt by the bucking lord of Chaos.**

**Applejack: BUCK YOU DISCORD!**

**Me: He is stone he can't hear you.**

**Friend Ship, finish him, element of harmony attack Fatality**

**Read and review and Fuck you Discord**


End file.
